A packet-switched communication network includes one or more packet switches for routing data packets through the network. Some types of packet-switched communication networks include a buffered crossbar switch. The buffered crossbar switch includes a buffered crossbar for routing data packets from input ports of the packet switch to output ports of the packet switch. The buffered crossbar is connected to each input port and each output port of the packet switch and includes switching elements for selectively establishing communication paths between the input ports and the output ports. Each switching element, also known as a crosspoint, is capable of storing a portion of a data packet received from an input port and providing the portion of the data packet to an output port of the packet switch. By storing each portion of a data packet in the switching element as the packet switch routes the data packet from the input port to the output port, the buffered crossbar buffers the data packet.
Power consumption is often an important design criterion for a buffered crossbar switch. Some known techniques for managing power consumption in a buffered crossbar switch include selectively disabling inactive ports, gating a system clock, and employing low-power design synthesis tools for designing the buffered crossbar. Although these techniques have been successfully employed to reduce power consumption in some buffered crossbar switches, power consumption remains a concern in the design of a buffered crossbar switch.
In light of the above, a need exists for reducing power consumption in a buffered crossbar switch.